normalwebcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Rockwell
Penny Rockwell is a main character, and the fourth character to be introduced in normal. She is a Hero of the Rift with the power of flower, and the twin sister of Emma Rockwell. Plot Chapter One Penny calls Steven, her boyfriend, for an unknown purpose, and proceeds to tease him, question his lifestyle, and find out about his exploits involving the dRank and potatoes. When Steven states that he can see Hiro Wong outside of his window, she tells him to say hello. When he refuses, she asks him to wave. When he fails to do this, she melodramatically chastises him. However, Steven returns the favor when Penny accidentally reveals that she has met Hiro before, and therefore lied when she said she had not. Penny, however, hangs up, forcing Steven to converse with Hiro, as Penny raised the requirement when Steven initially declined to wave. While convincing Steven to leave for their quest, Hiro reveals that Penny and her twin sister Emma are also Heroes of the Rift, and that if they do not acquire their powers at the same time, the results may be unpleasant. Chapter Two Chapter two begins by introducing Penny. Her room is shown, and she has a can of dRank on her desk. After drinking some, she becomes hungry and eats the first things she sees, which are flowers from a vase on her desk. A giant flower grows outside her window, and she proceeds to create several other flowers inside her room. She is given the title of "Flowermaster." In a phone call with Steven, and indirectly, Hiro, Penny reveals taht she has consumed the dRank and gained her powers without Emma present. Penny also finds out that The Old Shifty Bearded Man is waiting outside of her window, which he had been doing for the majority of the chapter. Hiro scares him away, however, and the three of them end their phone conversation for safety reasons. Penny fills a majority of the space around her with flowers of all different sizes. Appearance and Personality Penny has a playful and occasionally sarcastic sense of humor. She has a relaxed attitude towards life, and advises Steven to be more carefree as well. Her favorite musical is Les Misérables, and she quotes it repeatedly in a dramatic fashion when criticizing Steven for not waving at Hiro. She is somewhat impulsive, despite this being a trait she criticizes Steven for, as evidenced by her drinking of the dRank early. She is quite relaxed under extraordinary circumstances, and says she is "not one for that dramatic tomfoolery" when Steven asks her why she has not answered the phone intensely. Penny has long blonde hair, thick pointed eyelashes, and thin eyebrows. She prefers the colors pink and purple. She is fond of flowers, fruity drinks, and cats, as implied by her sweater and the poster on her wall. Trivia *Penny, along with her sister Emma, was supposed to have the last name Worthington. However, this was changed because Bellamy wanted to pay homage to the artist who did the initial character drawings for Normal, Megan Rockwell. Hero of the Rift Category:Characters